


Где бы ты ни был, кем бы ты ни был

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Раненный Ривай, спрятавшийся с Эреном в замке в окружении врагов и титанов</p>
            </blockquote>





	Где бы ты ни был, кем бы ты ни был

Тогда, кажется, был поздний вечер, конец осени, холодало.   
У Ирвина на столе было всего две свечки – одна справа, одна слева. Некоторое время изучая разложенный перед командиром план, изрисованный всевозможными пометками, Ривай вдруг произнес:  
\- Если ты однажды потребуешь, чтобы я умер по твоему приказу – я очень хотел бы знать, за что умираю. Надеюсь, хоть это я заслужил?  
Ирвин откинулся на спинку стула, прикрыл глаза, дав им отдохнуть, произнес негромко:  
\- Причина в виде Эрена Йегера тебя устроит?  
\- Умирать за мальчишку? Можно подумать, у меня будет выбор. Хотя я бы предпочел что-то более героическое.

Почему-то это вспоминалось именно сейчас, а может быть, образ возник в пытавшемся уйти в небытие сознании.   
Первое время он не ощущал ничего, а потом понял, что перекинут через седло лошади. Капрала везли куда-то. Встрепенулся, попытался схватить лезвие, так, словно бы оно было на поясе и словно бы у Ривая еще была рука, чуть не свалился с лошади, но другая сильная рука придержала, голос Йегера почти прокричал где-то совсем рядом:  
\- Все в порядке, капрал! Успокойтесь.   
Но мир вертелся, и в нем ничего не было в порядке. То чувство, когда видишь, как упирается в тупик тропинка, по которой шел.  
Наверное, он все-таки отключился, потому что очнулся снова от боли в руке. Декорации этого тупика остановились на заброшенном домике – прогнившем, затхлом, бесполезном. В камине горел огонь, Эрен держал над пламенем лезвие, руки его тряслись, словно Йегер впервые оказался в стрессовой ситуации. Словно этому мальчишке самому не откусывали руки никогда…  
\- Я не буду кричать, - облизнув пересохшие губы, произнес Ривай, и Эрен вздрогнул, обернувшись на звук голоса. – Тогда тебе будет легче. Либо так, либо можешь оставить меня умирать. Помни, что это вынужденная жестокость.  
Сжав губы в линию, Йегер молча подошел, держа наготове лезвие. Руки больше не тряслись.  
Ривай не помнил о том, сдержал ли он обещание – его снова выкинуло из реальности, но когда он очнулся – за осколками окна было темно, тихо, как в гробу. Обрубок руки болел так, словно его перебинтовали наждачной бумагой. Йегер сидел, прислонившись спиной к стене, перепачканный в крови, похожий на ожидавшего правосудия убийцу, смотрел на капрала исподлобья, словно ожидая выговора.   
\- Спи, - приказал Ривай, переворачиваясь. У него под головой был свернутый плащ, но не его, своим он был осторожно закутан. – Они ночью не нападают.   
\- Я знаю, - отозвался Эрен. – Я не могу уснуть.  
\- Уснешь завтра и проворонишь какого-нибудь трехметрового выродка, который откусит тебе башку во сне. Спи. Здесь далеко до стены. И мы оба не знаем, что нас завтра ждет. Может, я тоже научусь руки отращивать, а, Йегер?  
Эрен промолчал. Ривай закрыл глаза и сделал вид, что заснул, хотя еще около двух часов слышал дыхание в темноте - дыхание живого человека рядом с ним в этом гробу.   
В темноте закрытых век капрал видел, как его труп сжигают в погребальном костре, среди сотен таких же безвестно погибших, но в кои-то веки он не один.   
Очнулся ближе к вечеру от холода, попытался укутаться в плащ, снова по привычке использовал для этого отсутствующую руку, едва не взвыл, коснувшись раной ткани. И только тогда понял, что это озноб и сегодня они никуда ехать не смогут.   
Эрен стоял напротив, наблюдая, взволнованно подскочил, вытер чем-то колючим лоб:  
\- У вас жар.   
\- Ну надо же. Ты всегда такой наблюдательный?.. Ты вчера разжигал камин. Сделай снова.  
\- Дров нет… Вчера были обломки мебели.   
Ривай привередничать не стал, проворчал «холодно», завернулся в плащ, ткнувшись в него носом. Йегер сидел рядом, будто бы этим мог помочь или согреть.  
А потом Ривай осознал, что пол трясется, а значит, их спокойствию пришел конец. Йегер тоже все понял, поднялся, вышел из комнаты, и вскоре его шаги раздались эхом по всему дому, а когда стихли, на улице послышался грохот и знакомый рев.   
Некоторое время грохотало, как при обвале или грозе. Ривай думал о том, что никогда не видел, как Йегер сражается, задавался вопросом, увидит ли.  
Будущее, если оно было, рисовалось ему безрадостным, блеклым. Скорее всего, тренировать курсантов, которые со временем забудут его подвиги и будут презирать за ущербность и малый рост. Умирать от заражения тоже не хотелось – так по-идиотски, выжить после стольких вылазок, казаться себе и другим практически бессмертным, подставиться из-за мальчишки и потерять все.  
Снова вспомнился тот разговор.   
\- Можно подумать, у меня будет выбор. Хотя я бы предпочел что-то более героическое.  
Ирвин тогда отвернулся, чтобы Ривай не понял, что капитан заметил его улыбку.   
Капралу всегда казалось, что у них с Эреном есть более существенная общая черта, чем любовь к кошкам или общее детство. Они оба искренне верили, что можно истребить всех титанов.   
Ривай уже видел перед собой не эту холодную комнату, а Эрена. Тот, спешившись, набирал во флягу воду из прозрачного ледяного ручья. Потом в поле зрения, словно надоедливая мушка, что-то проникло, развеяло видение, оказавшись рукой настоящего, реального Йегера.  
\- Капрал? С вами все в порядке?  
\- Пить, - прохрипел Ривай. Эрен отдал ему флягу, помог приподняться. Только утолив жажду, Ривай вспомнил, откуда этот парень вернулся.  
\- Что там?  
\- Пока чисто. Я снова послал сигнальную ракету, если отряд неподалеку – нас заметят. Но ракет осталось всего четыре, я не могу пользоваться ими так часто.   
\- Каждые два часа подавать сигнал, - распорядился Ривай, попытавшись сесть. В голове помутилось, выпитая вода чуть не оказалась на полу, Эрен снова поддержал его, и вот тогда капрал рассердился, попытался оттолкнуть, но снова уже потерянной рукой, взбесился окончательно, бросив:  
\- Охуеть история, капрал Ривай погиб то ли от титанов, то ли от грязи. Но больше всего меня бесишь ты, Эрен. Потому что снова все это случилось из-за тебя!  
Йегер потупился, немного повертел флягу в руках, отстранился, промямлил:  
\- Я не позволю титанам убить вас…  
\- А заразе позволишь. Ты же не доктор. И стоило терпеть тогда, раз ты все равно ничего толком сделать не смог.  
\- Я остановил кровь… Но я и правда не доктор, - произнес Эрен, глядя на флягу. Ривай повернулся к нему спиной, завернулся в плащ.   
Это был последний осмысленный разговор. Капралу стало хуже, он бредил, его тошнило, знобило, все время мелькали какие-то нелогичные, страшные картины перед глазами, и иногда, в просветы сознания, он слышал, как сопит рядом Эрен, или грохот от сражавшихся снаружи титанов. Ривай не знал, сколько прошло дней, где доставал воду Йегер и как часто уходил сражаться. Только однажды капрала вернуло к реальности хриплое дыхание совсем рядом. В комнате воняло кислым, Эрен лежал напротив, но не спал – пытался отдышаться. Под глазами круги, из носа на пол капала кровь, и Ривай не сразу понял, что тот просто перешел свой предел по превращениям в титаническую форму.   
Сказать или сделать что-то капрал не успел – внизу с грохотом открылась дверь, послышались шаги нескольких людей, и Ривай закрыл глаза, подумав: «Нас спасут», едва не провалился снова в полусон-полубред, отключившись на пару минут, а то и меньше, и снова придя в себя от крика Йегера рядом.  
\- … ему нужна помощь! Он не выживет! Мы должны забрать его с собой!   
\- А он разве не помер еще? – спросил другой голос.  
\- Возможно… А, нет, моргает. Добить?  
\- Не смейте! – снова Эрен.   
\- Да ну к черту. Взбесится еще. Оставь тут. Найдут, так найдут, он нам не противник уже, а если помрет, то тем более не проблема.  
Взгляд плохо фокусировался. Эрена уносили. Он кричал, сопротивлялся, то уговаривал, то просил, то снова срывался на злой крик, но голос его все удалялся. «Сколько же раз он превращался, что настолько себя исчерпал?.. Помнится, после первой вылазки он так дня два провалялся… Сколько времени прошло?».   
Что-то будто бы тикало, но медленнее, чем часы, и Ривай не сразу сообразил, что это – грохот шагов титанов, проходящих где-то рядом. Затем тишина – ватная, мерзкая, и не пошевелиться.   
И в полумраке руин вдруг, словно вспышкой – другой он, хотя какой может быть к черту другой он? Но вот он, ему тринадцать, его зовут по-другому, он живет в другом времени, задолго до этого, а тот, кого сейчас зовут Эреном – его младший брат и ему десять. Мама наказывала защищать его, беречь, потому что ты старший, ты должен быть сильнее. Но пока мамы не было дома, пришли нехорошие люди, и он больше не мог защищать младшего брата, потому что в животе застрял кухонный нож для разделки мяса. Но он успел приказать брату спрятаться и теперь, холодея, надеялся, что того не найдут.  
Теперь он опять не справился. Враги унесли Эрена, а он остался умирать: слабый, ни на что не способный.  
Снова грохот. Что-то закрывало солнце, заглядывая в полуразбитое окно. Что-то еще поднималось по лестнице, и на этот раз не люди.  
«Все-таки титаны», - подумал Ривай, закрывая глаза. Детский голос, когда-то принадлежавший другому ему, заговорил в его сознании «В следующий раз… Спаси его в следующий раз. Ты должен спасти его». Капрал успел подумать, что это уже галлюцинации, когда его потащило вверх, а обломки крыши больно царапнули измученное тело.

Давно уже за полночь, пустырь за школой.   
Их было пятеро, неудивительно, что парень против них не смог справиться. У троих в руках оружие, но один из них скулил теперь в углу со сломанной рукой, а сам он примерялся к балансу отнятой у этого недоноска бейсбольной биты. Спасенный парень за его спиной вытирал кровь из носа и, кажется, готов был драться наравне с учителем.  
\- Вы что вытворяете? Вас лишат преподавательской деятельности за такое, - попытался вразумить один из парней, поглядывая на качающуюся в его руках биту. – Вы не можете бить учеников, вы же не…  
\- Да и плевать. Что-то мне подсказывает, что этого парня я обязан защитить.


End file.
